Online advertising exchanges let advertisers purchase online advertising space from publishers. Publishers (content and property owners) may auction the advertising space off on a cost-per-click or other basis where the price the publishers get for displaying the advertisement is dependent on a viewer's positive response to the advertisement. Some advertisements may contain grammatically incorrect text or other text errors that discourage viewers from clicking the advertisement.